1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel isocyanurate organic compounds and processes. More particularly, it relates to 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate and intermediates thereof. Additionally, it relates to certain processes related to the preparation of the above compounds and to novel polyesters prepared from 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isocyanurate compositions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,200-Little et al. are useful as intermediates in the preparation of synthetic polymers from which fibers are prepared. These fibers are useful in the manufacture of rope, wearing apparel, and carpeting.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide the novel isocyanurate compound 1,3-bis(3-carbethoxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate and its hydrolysis product 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a process whereby a novel compound, 1,3-bis(3-carbethoxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate and its novel hydrolysis product 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide the novel polyesters produced by condensing 1,3-bis(3-carboxypropyl)-5-phenylisocyanurate with a polyol such as 1,6-hexanediol.